The girl with wings
by Squishicus
Summary: This is from Wind Waker, K? Medli gets lost in the volcano of Valoo and guess who saves her? Meldi and Link!! R


Hi! I am Ryou_Grrl and this is Offa windwaker!! Its Medli and Link, so lets get this story started!!  
"Dum dee dum dee dum dum dum deedeedee dum dum deedee dum." sang Meldi. At her age, she only played with the others and wished for a better future for everyone.  
Her young friend, the prince Konimi, was afraid of getting his wings. It was a scary thought, since his grandmother had just recently died.  
Meldi was overjoyed, at the thought of getting wings. She could see all the things in the stars and above the clouds.  
The chieftain got worried about his son because he would not try to get his wings, but more importantly.........  
  
The great dragon, Valoo, was in rage and terrorized their mountain. No one escaped alive, nor did anyone dare to go up.  
Meldi had a lot on her mind. The prince was always rubbing the orb that his grandma gave him before she died, and he never let anyone touch it.  
Then, she heard a young boy's voice.  
She rushed downstairs and bowed in respect. "Hello sir, can I assi-" she was cut short by the boy's appearance.  
He was wearing a green tunic and he wore a sword. He looked tired and weary and he had cuts and bruises everywhere.  
He fell down and passed out.  
Meldi got scared. "SOMEONE!!!" She screamed as a guard ran up to her. She pointed at the boy and fainted.  
She woke up to a little bit of screaming. She walked into the room next door and saw the boy, he had bandages and his head was wrapped. He didn't look like a zombie though.  
When he noticed that Meldi had come in he arose from his seat. He bowed respectively. "Hello. My name is Link, and I am a traveling swordsman."  
Meldi looked at him a little. "You seem small to be a swordsman to me." She blushed. "Not that my opinion matters!!"  
Link smirked. "Its okay. I get that a lot."  
Meldi showed him around. "This is the post office....... This is.." Link kept staring at her smile when she talked.  
"Meldi!!! You need to go and practice!!!" Meldi pulled off a shiny harp from her back.  
"Please tell me if you need anything." She ran outside, along with half the Rito people (her tribe).  
Meldi looked at the moon and started to play. Link, crept up behind her. He leaned against the fence, closing his eyes and slowly falling asleep.  
Medli noticed that he fell asleep and picked him up, since he was so light and put him in his bed.  
"Sweet dreams, swordsman."  
She didn't notice that the prince was watching though.  
She put on her night cloths and fell into her slumber. She dreamt about him and how he could have had gotten so many bruises.  
When she thought of someone killing him, she awoke, scared and a little hungry.  
She walked into the kitchen. "Early bird always catches the worm." A small figure stepped out of the shadows.  
Meldi stepped back. "W-Who are you!?"  
  
"I am yours alone and to keep forever."  
Meldi gulped. "What are you saying?" She stepped a little closer.  
"You will love me as I love you."  
Medli ran back to her room and hid under the sheets. The figure walked in. Medli screamed.  
Link was awake and he chased the figure out if her room. He sat on her bed. "What happened?" He said calmly, yet frustratingly.  
"I went to get a snack and then he said, 'You will love me as I love you and and and..."  
She was cut off by Link who had his finger on her lips. "Hush! You are gonna wake up everyone.  
She nodded and Link accompanied her down to the kitchen where she got some milk for them and she cleaned up the mess she had made earlier.  
They laughed and told each other stories. She told him of their problem with Valoo too.  
"So he is really angry and no one can get their wings?" Meldi nodded. "That's right. It's such a shame too. I really wanted my wings.  
Link nodded. "I'll go see if I can go calm him down."  
Meldi shook her head. "I won't let you go without me!" She tugged on his shoulder and smiled. "And besides, the Princes grandmother was my teacher. I may be able to calm him down."  
"Okay, as long as you don't stay in my way."  
Meldi shook her head. I have a shortcut. It usually takes two days, but I can get to the top in 5 hours."  
Link nodded. "So you will go ahead?"  
"Silly! We don't even know if we can go yet! And don't tell the prince. He would get upset."  
Link nodded. "Of course." Meldi smiled and gave him a little kiss on the cheek.  
"Thank you."  
^^ AWWW!! I thought that was kinda sweet!! But if you liked it, or didn't like it, or loved it, who cares! I want to know how you feel about it!!! ~Ryou-Grrl 


End file.
